Fluctuations and changes in various conditions, such as temperature or outgassing/ingassing, can result in pressure changes in the cavity of a microelectromechanical (MEMS) resonator, such as a MEMS gyroscope. These pressure changes can change the quality factor (also referred to as “Q factor”) of the MEMS resonator, resulting in a change in the zero-rate offset of the MEMS resonator. Even a small percentage change in quality factor can impact the zero-rate offset. The zero-rate offset in frequency-mismatched MEMS resonators is related to the deviation of the phase difference between the Coriolis and quadrature signals from 90° (phase error).